


Prompto's Nightmare Before Christmas

by The_PrincessCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PrincessCat/pseuds/The_PrincessCat
Summary: When Prompto the Pumpkin King ends up falling through a magical door into a land of Christmas, what sorts of mischief can he get into and how will Noctis the Rag Doll keep him from ruining Christmas entirely.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	Prompto's Nightmare Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaoru_chibimaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/gifts).



> Cast:  
> Prompto the Pumpkin King  
> Noctis as Sally  
> Pryna as Zero  
> Ardyn as Oogie Boogie  
> Tredd, Luche & Axis as Lock, Shock & Barrel  
> Gentiana as Santa  
> Besithia as Dr Finkelstein

Halloween was always the best time of the year. In the real world, the leaves were falling from the trees as the summer began to turn cool. Colors were everywhere; oranges, reds and yellows caught in the wind and danced to the ground. The world turned more peaceful in the cool autumn breeze. As the world's rotation caused the world to grow darker for longer, it also turned scarier. 

In Halloween town, this was the greatest time of the year. In the darkness, the dead and frightening creatures were allowed to come alive and do what they did best. Halloween was the day that the residents of Halloween town waited for and prepared for all year long. They thrived off of the fright that came from their most sacred of nights, October 31. Today, as the sun sat high in the sky ,everyone was preparing for nightfall as Halloween was upon them.

Prompto, the Pumpkin King, was the head of all of it. For a hundred years or more Halloween had been the same. Of course, the goal was to create something more spooky, more terrifying than the year before. But the feeling was different this year. 

Prompto sat in his mansion, simply longing for more. 

“I am so tired of scaring people all the time. Why can’t I just--” A sharp bark came from behind Prompto as a ghost dog barreled through the wall. 

“Pryna!” Prompto exclaimed, skeletal arms wrapping around her as she bounced off his chest. More excited barks came from her, as Prompto rolled over from his position. 

“Okay girl. I’m up. Tell me what’s going on!” Prompto was up, and finally excited for the first time in months. 

Pryna barked once, floating through the wall as she lead Prompto through the tall structure he called home. Down the massive spiral staircase, the chase was exhilarating. In a matter of seconds, he was out the front door and pushing through the tall, squeaking, wrought iron gates. His excitement only increased as he rushed through town and everyone bustled about around him. 

Prompto felt carefree, pushing by the band as they played their slow tune and the vampire siblings as they double checked the sharpness of their fangs. Even the monster under the bed was out, crawling about in preparation for the evening. The wide smile on the Pumpkin King's face fit in, but all he cared about was keeping pace with Pryna. 

It happened so suddenly that Prompto hadn’t seen in coming. His body collided with another, causing them both to cascade backwards onto the ground. For a moment, Prompto simply blinked at the man sitting directly in front of him. Noctis the rag doll. 

Prompto knew very little about Noctis except that he was an experiment of Dr. Besithia and was hardly ever seen roaming about the town. The pathwork skin of the man had always fascinated Prompto, but it wasn’t time for that right now. 

Standing and brushing off his black suit, Prompto offered his hand to the other. “I’m sorry, but I don’t have time for this. I- I gotta go!” There was no telling where Pryna had run off too, and Prompto was so eager to find out why she was so excited. As soon as Noctis was on his feet, Prompto was off running once more. 

In his excitement, Prompto only barely heard Noctis call after him. He didn’t look back as he ran out of town, but made a mental note to catch up with Noctis upon his arrival. The cemetery opened up before him, Pryna sitting happily on Spiral Hill. As she waited for the Pumpkin King, her tail wagged happily. 

The Cemetery below is a normal scene as the sun starts to set. Many ghosts and beasts had placed dead flowers upon the graves, causing Prompto to smile even wider. Leaning down, he moved to pet Pryna. 

As if fueled by unknown energy, she is off, back down the hill and into the woods. “Wait up!” 

Pompto felt the thrill of the chase once more and was quick on Pryna’s tail. Weaving between trees, Pryna managed to stay just barely ahead of him. Prompto’s feet musically crunched the leaves underfoot in perfect rhythm. Tree after identical tree passed by. 

When they finally stopped, Prompto was winded. He buckled over to catch his breath, hands grasping at his knees. Regardless, there was a smile planted firmly in place. Standing up he once more ran his hands over his pinstriped suit. At his point, and for the first time, he looked around. The small clearing was encircled by several highly decorated trees. Each ornately decorated shape seemed as a doorway into the tree, itself. One door in particular drew his attention. It was shaped like a pine tree, shiny baubles and tinsle about it. Without much thought behind the action, Prompto’s hand reached for the shiny doorknob. 

As the door swung open a wind, dancing and cold, flowed from the door and wrapped around Prompto. “What is this?” As he turned to pull away from the door, the wind reversed, pulling him in. He was falling, falling, falling ...

~~~~

It’s as if Prompto had left a cool void in his absence, and Noctis could only stand in the middle of the market, in shock. Long had he felt a strong yearning and admiration for Prompto, and he often snuck out just to watch the charismatic King talk to the people. He had longed for an interaction with Prompto, even just to get the courage to say hello. Nerves always seemed to get the better of him. 

Today had been an accident, he hadn’t meant to run into Prompto. But he had. 

The Pumpkin King always had his own agenda. He was too busy for someone like Nocits, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want. Fantasies of sorts. In fact, that was the greatest desire he had in his life. 

The street continued to move around Noctis, ignoring him as if he was simply another fixture in the street. Where could the Pumpkin King be headed, in such a hurry, on Halloween? Worry instantly filled Noctis, and he followed in the same direction as Prompto, out from the busy town and into the outskirts of town. 

The cemetery was not a place that Noctis frequented often, and immediately, he lost Prompto’s trail in the depths of the woods. Not many dared venture into the woods as the twisted in an unending maze. Defeated, Noctis was forced to return to town as the sun kissed the tops of the trees and plunged the whole world into darkness. 

“Where is the Pumpkin King?” “I saw Prompto run out of town?” “Shall we call for a search?”

The word on everyone’s tongues turned into panic, and a decision was made to start the terrors of Halloween without Prompto. It was easy for Noctis to remain unseen, and he dared not speak up to the mayor about what he had witnessed. Instead, he went to The Pumpkin King’s gate, and sat behind the wall to wait for Prompto’s arrival back home. 

~~~~

Halloween came and went, and even without Prompto’s presence, it was a stunning success. However, early into the morning of November first, all the residence were curious about Prompto’s wareabouts. It wasn’t until around noon, when all the search parties had come up empty handed, that Prompto rode in a snowmobile dragging behind him a large sleigh with a sack in it. 

“Gather round! I have some exciting news!” After all the commotion of Prompto’s disappearance on the most sacred of nights, the town was eager to hear what had taken their King from them. “We are going to steal Christmas!” 

All the excitement brought Nocits to, and he drowsily opened his eyes. When had he fallen asleep? He pushed himself up from the ground, and started towards the crowd that was forming. Everyone was murmuring between each other as Prompto pulled colorful trinkets and shiny packages from within the bag. And yet, all Noctis could focus on was how Prompto’s eyes sparkled and the grin widened with every new item pulled and explained. 

“And the best part?” Noctis couldn’t help but stare as Prompto raised his arms, describing this large man he called Sandy Claws, which had everyone present oohing and aahing at his description. The more that he went on about this ‘Christmas’ the worse a feeling that Noctis got, and it was becoming almost unbearable. 

“Alright everyone! I have tasks to be given! Come now, we don’t have a lot of time to waste. Christmas is coming!” Prompto waved his hands around, filling the air with an electric sort of enthusiasm that like a smoke, being inhaled and shared between everyone except for Noctis. 

“Where are Ardyn’s boys?” Prompto called forward, seeing Luche, Tredd and Axis stumble from the crowd, decked out in their best Halloween costumes. Of course the trio had a mischievous grin upon their faces as Prompto grabbed Luche and Axis on the shoulders, pulling them in close. 

“I have a special task for Halloween's finest trick or treaters.” Prompto’s grin is even wider as he expresses his desire to ‘kidnap’ the Sandy Claws. “Of course, I need you three to give him our warmest of welcomes, and  **_keep Ardyn out of this!_ ** ” 

“Yes Sir!” The Trio chimes out as they bustle away from the group at large singing ‘Kidnap the Sandy Claws’, moving quickly and mischievously out of town. 

Noctis stood in line, but not to get a task from Prompto. On the contrary, a pit of worry sat in his stomach and he played nervously with the hem of his shirt. Finally, Prompto waved him forward and immediately shoved a picture into his hand. “Prom-”

“This. You are good with a needle and thread, right?” The look on Prompto’s face is overwhelming, and Noctis forgets momentarily why he needed so desperately to talk to Prompto. Yet Prompto continues without saying much more. “I need you to make this costume for me. I will be Sandy Claws. Big and red and full of merriment!” 

“Prompto! But this is not a good idea!” Noctis finally forces the words out of his mouth as his fingers wrapped around the picture frame. Storm blue eyes glanced down at the tracing paper overtop a picture of Prompto. Noctis remembered when this picture was taken, and smiles, only briefly, looking back up to those oh so excited and sparkling eyes. It was almost enough to deflate him as his heart hammered in his chest. 

“Oh, don’t be silly. You will see when it’s finished! Trust me! You’ll love it!” The smile on Prompto’s face was all encompassing, and Noctis felt like he could get drunk off it. It wavered his resolve, forcing him to look back down at the vibrant red outfit and white trim. “Can you make it?” 

Noctis looked back up, feeling a slight flush across his cheeks as he cleared his throat. He didn’t like how Prompto could just look at him and he wanted to give him exactly what he asked for. Noctis knew, in the pit of his stomach, that this was a bad idea, but those eyes, that smile. His resolve withered away into a puddle somewhere around his feet. “Yeah. I can make it. But-”

“Amazing!” Prompto’s smile widened as he almost vibrated in place. His hand came down on Noctis’s shoulder, and for the second time in twenty-four hours, they touch. “I expect great things from you.” 

Just as quickly as it happened, Noctis is pushed aside for the werewolf and Prompto began their chat. For a moment, Noctis could only stare down at the picture, knowing this was going to end very badly but not knowing how else he could bring the Pumpkin King’s plans to a halt. 

~~~~

Promto had locked himself in his mansion, and Noctis could only fear for the worst. This side project of his had turned into something completely out of control. The other residents of Halloween Town seem thrilled by the second holliday as Noctis continued on this downward spiral of doubt. 

“Is my supper ready?” Dr. Besithia called out as Ncctis pulled himself from his daydream. His hand slipped on a bottle and the whole thing dropped into the caldron, causing the soup to bubble up a smoke green. 

“Shit,” Nocits mumbled, quickly stirring the cauldron, and ladling out a portion. “Yeah, gimme a second.”

Not sure exactly what was in the bottle, Noctis hurried the brew up the stairs. Dr Besithia was busy at work at his station. The soured look that was always on his face made the old man look uglier than he already was. Noctis winced, as he placed the bowl before him. “Dinner.”

“It smells like poison, boy.” He didn’t even look up as he shoved his spoon into the thick liquid. Besithia knew that Noctis couldn’t cook, and it irritated him that the man thought that he’d improve by being forced into it. “Tastes burnt.”

Noctis balled his fists at his side, letting a slow breath from his nose. “I’ll do better next time.”

“Good.” And without another word, he waved his hand, dismissing the boy from sight. Noctis didn’t need to be told twice, and he immediately left, going to his room. His thoughts immediately returned to Prompto and he cursed himself. 

“The Pumpkin King doesn’t have time for someone like me.” And yet, as Noctis spoke to himself, he placed a bottle of Dr Besithia’s homebrewed wines into a basket. He moved to the window and gently, he lowered the items out and levied them to the ground. As soon as they are firmly on the cobblestone below, Noctis threw himself from the window. 

On impact, a leg and arm separated from the seams. Unfazed, Noctis pulled a needle and thread from the basket. He quickly restuffed the leaves into place, and stitched his limbs back up. With one small nod, he stood, and made his way down the lane and to Prompto’s manor. He was quick and quiet as he slipped through the wrought iron gate. 

But a single light was on, signifying where in the house Prompto was. 

Inside, Prompto was continuing to work on his major plans. He had the ideas across papers strewn everywhere. Beakers and Christmas baubles were on every surface. A Christmas Tree sat in front of his fireplace. Prompto himself was currently dipping a hook shaped sweet into a beaker when he heard a ‘thunk’ on the window. Dropping his work, he moved to the window, finding that Noctis stood far below with a basket in hand. 

“I’ll be right down!” Prompto called, closing the window behind him and hurrying down, down, down the stairs. Noctis’s heart beat hard inside his chest as he waited, uncertain of what he was going to say or do once Prompto greeted him. What had possessed him to come here in the dead of the night? 

It was quicker and slower than Noctis had expected, and as soon as Prompto, the Pumpkin King stood before him, he once again lost all resolve. 

“What do we have here?” Prompto quirked his head, a faint smile on his lips. 

“I, uh- I was worried about you not taking care of yourself, so I brought you some stuff.” Noctis pushed the basket in front of him, and looked down at his feet. Besides the mulled wine, there was a loaf of bread and a few caramel apples. 

“Why, thank you!” Prompto smirked, grabbing the basket, and peering at its contents. “I’m very busy, but if you wanted to come inside?” 

“I couldn’t impose. Really.” Noctis put his hands in front of his face, shaking his head. 

“No, really. I could use some company. I’ve been locked up alone for way too long.” Prompto wrapped his fingers around Noct’s wrist, and dragged the man in, not taking any more complaining. 

The inside of Prompto’s manor was unlike anything Noctis had ever seen. Living in a laboratory, everything was cold and closed off. He was restricted to very specific places and he resented the cage that was his home. This, it was entirely different. Perhaps it was the fact that every inch of the living space was covered in lights and ornaments and green pine wreaths and garlands, or if it was the warmth of the fireplace and the openness of the space. 

“Come come,” Prompto continued to tug, the front door screeching shut all on its own. In a small bed before the fireplace, Pryna was curled in a bed, red nose glowing bright as she slept. 

Prompto stopped under the doorway, the warm smile that was rarely seen spread from ear to ear. “You know what this is?” Prompto’s skeletal fingers pointed up, and Noctis spotted a green leaf with red berries attached. 

“No.” Noctis furrowed his brow, uncertain as the why it would hold any importance.

“Holy. If you’re caught under it with another, you are supposed to kiss.” Prompto was now very close to Noctis’s face, and there was a light blush upon the man’s cheeks. Noctis didn’t have time to react, and suddenly, their lips were touching. 

Warmth spread outward, reaching his toes as bats fluttered about in his stomach. Noctis blinked, and as much as he wanted the moment to last forever, it was gone. There was, however, a rather mischievous grin now replacing the smirk of excitement on the Pumpkin King’s face. 

“I’m assuming you wanted to speak with me about something?” Prompto continue to move into the living room, sitting down on the couch and placing the basket of goodies down. “These goodies are very thoughtful, thank you.” 

Noctis was left stunned in the doorframe as Prompto uncorked the wine and took a long whiff. “This is decent. Where did you get it?” 

“Oh, uh- It is from Dr Besithia. I’ve been told he makes good wine, but I’ve never tried it myself. I figured you could, ya know, use it. You have been working really hard, and-” Noctis let out a nervous laugh, just as Prompto looked back over his shoulder and waved him forward. 

“Yeah. I think I’ve almost figured out this Christmas thing.” Prompto had found two glasses, blowing dust away from the bottoms before pouring the wine into the cups. He offered one glass to Noctis as he sat onto the couch. “I am so close it is just- Maybe I need a breath of fresh air.”

“Prompto?” Noctis stared at his reflection in the still liquid as he grasped the black glass cup in hand. “You ever think that, uh, this Sandy Claws character doesn’t want us to help her with Christmas?”

Noctis looked up, meeting those eyes that held so many untold truths. “I mean, how would you like someone taking over Halloween?”

That brought a frown to Prompto’s lips, and he shifted uncomfortably in place. His hand moved to his glass, finger playing on the rim as his eyes stared off into space. Vaguely his face pointed in the direction of the fireplace. “I never thought about that.”

His voice was just as distant as his gaze. And with one affirmative nod, the smile returned and his gaze was back on Noctis. “Let’s ask her? I never  _ did _ ask where Ardyn’s boys brought her once she was brought to Halloween town.” 

“She’s here?” Noctis’s eyes widened, and he almost dropped the glass in his lap. “We have to go and-and well,” 

Prompto had scooted closer now, and their knees brushed. “Okay.” The smile on his lips was almost mischievous now, and for a moment Noctis wondered just how many ways one person could smile. How many different ways could he make Prompto smile?

“We can go. I can have the Mayor summon the Boys.” Prompto stood, placing a hand only briefly on Nocits’s knee as he left the man alone in the room. 

Prompto wasn’t gone long, and soon he returned with a frown upon his lips. He hovered in the doorway for a moment, before finally making eye contact with Noctis. “We need to go. Apparently Ardyn’s been active. I fear that those naughty trick-or-treaters did exactly as I told them not to.” 

Ardyn lived outside of town, further than the cemetery. It was a short way into the forest, but the path was worn down by the mischievous trio. Prompto and Noctis hurried quickly, Prompto easily taking the lead ahead of the other. Once they arrived to the treehouse, they were quick to descend the spiral stairs down into Ardyn’s lair. 

“Release me now, or you must face the dire consequences.” 

The voice that came through the hollow of the tree was not Ardyn’s. Instead, it was a soft voice, light and gentle that carried regardless of how quiet her voice was. 

“You’re joking? You’re joking! I can’t my ears.” It was clear as day, Ardyn, and it only brought more heist to their step. “You aren’t comprehending the position that you’re in.”

“Noctis,” Prompto grabbed the other man’s hand, pulling him down into a position where they could look down into the main living quarters of Ardyn the Boogie Man. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.”

“I’ve got an idea. You just gotta trust me.” 

“I have children who are expecting me, Sir Boogie.” Gentiana spoke, her hands coming up to the bars before her. She was tall, and beautiful, and her eyes never opened. She was very calm, especially faced with the maliciousness that was Ardyn. 

Just as the clown of a man moved to open his mouth, a whistle came from the other side of the room, and Noctis’s foot and leg appeared from a slit in the wall. “What do we have here?”

It all happened quicker than Prompto had expected, and as Ardyn wandered away from Gentiana Prompto saw Noctis appear, with one leg missing and he was unlocking the cage that held the woman. 

“What is this?” There was a burning rage as Ardyn grabbed the detached leg, and spun in a furry. There was a moment where everything seemed to pause, Noctis’s fingers wrapping around Gentiana’s as she stepped forward and out of her confinement. 

“I think you need to chill.” Gentiana’s hands moved like a wave before her and a gust of pure cold. It moved quickly, wrapping around Ardyn and freezing him in place. It took the other two a moment to realize what had just happened. 

It was Prompto who spoke first. “I’m sorry Ms Claus. I’m afraid I’ve made a terrible mess of your holiday.” There was a blush on his face as he looked down at his feet. 

“It is just a bumpy sleigh ride.” Gentiana’s voice remained level and calm. There was an understanding in her tone of voice as she moved up to the Pumpkin King and placed her hand under his chin. “Although, next time you get the urge to take over someone else’s holiday, perhaps you should listen to him? Hmm?”

The blush that had been only faint before roared into a fierce blaze, and Prompto bit his lip. “I hope there’s still time...”

“To fix Christmas?” An almost lilt came to Gentiana’s voice. “Of course there is still time. I am Santa Claus.” 

With a soft smile, Gentiana lifted up, and floated gracefully into a pipe above that was far too small to fit. 

“Don’t worry Prom.” Nocits had moved closer, his leg reattached now. “She’ll fix things. She knows what to do.” 

“I can’t believe you did all this for me.” Prompto took a step closer to Noctis, looking into those stunning blue eyes once more. 

“I would do this and more.” Noctis took the final step, removing all the space between them. “If you will let me, that is.”

~~~~

December 24th came quickly. Prompto hadn’t been able to sleep, knowing that he had almost ruined Christmas. He had refused to take down the decorations, and had encouraged the citizens of Halloween town to celebrate the festivities amongst themselves. He had wandered through the streets, and his feet had brought him to Spiral Hill. 

It was silent and still, and not a soul was out besides him. Or so it seemed.

Prompto wasn’t sure how long he had stood on the top of the hill, staring off into the distance deep in thought. However, the sound of another voice jared him so fully that he almost toppled down the hill. 

“It is a very beautiful night out, wouldn’t you say?” 

Prompto stood upright, and quickly composed himself, turning to see Noctis directly behind him. “Picture perfect.” 

Just as Noctis moved into his space, a jingling came from above, and their eyes were directed towards the sky. A sleigh pulled by seven reindeer flew over the moon as a trail of snow trailed behind. 

“Merry Christmas.” The words were strong and loud while still being soft and gentle. 

There was a smirk on both their lips as Prompto turned to Noctis. Their hands met, and the Pumpkin King used this to his advantage by pulling the Noctis into him. 

“Merry Christmas.” The words came gently off his lips as Prompto leaned into Noctis. There was no hesitation as Noctis met the others lips. As a heavy snow fell all around them, they kissed. The moon and the laughter of Gentiana as their background.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really excited for this prompt, and as soon as I started getting into it, I realized how long it was going to be. I hope the way that I cut the story up wasn't too jarring and that the ending is everything you wanted. I really did enjoy this project so I hope you enjoy it too!


End file.
